An optical head that reads information recorded upon an optical disk such as a CD or a DVD or the like houses a photoreception device in its interior. In this type of photoreception device, a photoreceptor element is mounted upon a substrate, and includes a photoreceptor portion that receives light of wavelength from about 400 nm to 780 nm reflected from the optical disk upon a light receiving surface. The entire light reception surface side of the photoreceptor element is covered over with an insulating resin mass. And, as a method of manufacturing or producing a photoreception device having this construction, a method is per se known in which an electrode pad of the photoreceptor element and a connection pad of the substrate are wire bonded together, the photoreceptor element and the substrate are installed into a die, and dicing is performed after an insulating resin mass has been charged into the die (refer to Patent Literature #1).
When the entire light reception surface side of the photoreceptor element is covered over with an insulating resin mass, along with it being necessary to form the insulating resin mass from a transparent material, which is expensive, also dirt or dust in the air may accumulate upon the upper surface of the insulating resin mass, and light that ought to arrive at the photoreceptor portion of the photoreceptor element may be intercepted by this accumulated dirt or dust. Thus, a construction is per se known in which an opening is provided in the insulating resin mass at a position corresponding to the photoreceptor portion of the photoreceptor element (refer to Patent Literature #2).